Metamorphosis
by inquirewithin
Summary: Set 6 months after TLC.Artemis x Minerva.AU.Artemis has a completely different physical appearance,thanks to the temporary magic he acquired during his trip to Hybras.He's allowed to tell some trusted people about the fairies.ActionAdv. later in the story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea a while back, and decided to write a fic based on it. It's ArtemisxMinerva, so sorry to all ArtemisxHolly shippers.. This story is slightly AU, as Artemis is free to tell his loved ones and people he can trust about the existence of the fairies. Also, Artemis _didn't_ switch eyes with Holly in the time tunnel. (I don't own Artemis Fowl,or anything related to him... Eoin Colfer does. I'm not profiting in any way from the writing of this story. Nothing except the plot belongs to me.) This disclaimer applies to all future chapters as well. Enjoy the story!**  
**

**Metamorphosis **

Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl grunted as he lifted the 10 kilogram weight again. Another improvement on his previous record; he'd bench pressed for one and a half hours nonstop this time. He let the huge object drop onto its stand, and slowly sat up. He set off towards his room to shower. Minerva would be arriving at Fowl Manor that evening. They hadn't seen anything of each other since his return from Hybras six months ago, and had only had one rather awkward phone conversation. He wondered what Minerva's reaction would be to his completely changed physical appearance. He looked down at his rock-hard abs and pectorals. The magic he'd picked up in the time tunnel had caused his body to grow at a super-fast pace until the magic ran out, by which time he looked an eighteen year-old on the outside, even if he was still fifteen on the inside. The muscles had been his own doing, as he'd decided once and for all to develop his body as well as his mind. His face had also changed, with his jawline becoming more pronounced. The combined result was a completely changed physical appearance, aided by his hair, which he had allowed to grow slightly long. Artemis wondered if Minerva was really the beauty Butler had said she was. He smiled to himself; he was looking forward to their reunion.

(Artemis's POV)

Two hours later, Artemis heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" he yelled, and walked to the door. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and jeans, and his biceps bulged and contracted under his tanned skin as he walked.He opened the door, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing before him was an absolute goddess. Butler hadn't been exaggerating when he'd described Minerva; she was stunningly beautiful. With wavy blond hair, green eyes, a face molded on classical lines and a shapely body, her beauty left Artemis speechless. When he finally managed to get out a word it was a breathless "Hi". "Hi.." she replied hesitantly. "Is Artemis Fowl at home?" A smile appeared on Artemis's face. "Yes, Minerva, he is". Minerva's gaze suddenly switched to his face, and settled on his brilliantly blue eyes. "Artemis?" she breathed.

(Minerva's POV)

Minerva strode confidently up the steps that led to the imposing front door of Fowl Manor. She was looking forward to seeing Artemis again. It had been approximately three and a half years since their last meeting. She wondered what he looked like. She smiled to herself; he was probably as 'evil genius-like' as he'd been when they last saw each other. She rang the bell. After about half a minute it was opened by a six foot tall man. As she looked him over, Minerva's brain could only produce one thought. _Oh my god, he's HOT!!_ The gorgeous hunk was the most perfect specimen of manhood she'd ever seen. She finally snapped back to reality when he said hello. She replied hesitantly, asking him whether Artemis was at home. Then he smiled a sexy half smile that made her go weak at the knees. When he said "Yes, Minerva, he is," her attention was drawn to his handsome face. It was then that she noticed his brilliant blue eyes. Only one person she knew had eyes like that. "Artemis?"she breathed.

(Third Person POV)

Minerva's mouth hung open for a few seconds, but she eventually managed to shut it. "It seems we have a lot to discuss," she smiled weakly. Artemis grinned again. "We do indeed, Minerva. Why don't you come in?" "Thank you..Artemis," she replied, and walked past him through the door.

A/N: Well, did you like it? Did ya?Did ya? If you did, pleeease tell me...REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you to RockSunner for the review.I hope you enjoy this chapter.I have a question for you readers..should this story include action/adventure or not?contact me at simply hit the review button.Thanks!:)

**Metamorphosis **

Chapter 2

Artemis followed Minerva down the hall. They reached the lounge, where Mr and Mrs Fowl were waiting with the twins, Alexander and Angela. Artemis smiled when he saw them. He couldn't help it; his brotherly instincts took over every time he saw them. "Mum, Dad, you both know Minerva," he said. Minerva smiled and shook hands with Artemis's parents. "It's good to see you, Minerva. It's nice to meet someone who's as smart, if not smarter than Artemis." smiled Mrs Fowl. Artemis smiled as well. "Thank you, Mrs Fowl," Minerva replied, giggling. "Well, darling," Mrs Fowl said to her husband, "Artemis and Minerva have a lot to catch up on." "You're right, dear," agreed Artemis senior, "Let's leave them in peace." With smiles to Minerva, Artemis's parents left.

"So, Minerva, where shall I begin?" Artemis asked with a grin. "Begin with what happened as soon as you left our dimension, Artemis." "Alright," Artemis replied, and told her everything, leaving nothing out, not even the existence of the fairies. By the time he'd finished telling her about the events on Hybras, his temporary magical status and his super-fast growth upon his return, Minerva was absolutely speechless. And that was not a common situation for a teenage genius to be in. "Wow!" she finally managed. He grinned. "Anyway, that's enough about me.. What have you been doing for the past three and a half years?" Artemis asked. "Well, I've mostly been giving lectures and doing research on various things..Nothing major.Well, maybe one major thing. I've developed the technology to make an extremely powerful but extremely cheap bomb. It has the power of a nuclear bomb, but costs only about an eighth of what you'd have to pay for a nuclear bomb." Artemis was impressed. "Wow! Have you publicized the news of its development yet, Minerva?" "Not really," she replied, "But I did hint to a few possible buyers..However, I'm now wondering whether it would be right to publish my work. I don't want others to be hurt because of my research." Artemis was stunned. "Well, you've certainly changed your attitude!" Minerva grinned. "I have you to thank for that, Artemis. While you were gone, I thought about what you said to me on that phone call three and a half years ago, about achievement not being the only thing that matters. And, after much analysis, I decided that you were right."

Artemis was amazed. Minerva had undergone a complete metamorphosis in her attitude, and he was to thank for it? He was amazed, but very happy that he'd had a positive impact on her. _Come to think of it, _Artemis realised, _I've undergone metamorphosis,too. My appearance, my personality.. everything's changed.. For the better, I hope! _Artemis smiled to himself, and looked back at Minerva. She was staring at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers. Artemis began to get lost in those eyes, but Minerva suddenly seemed to realise that Artemis was staring right back at her, and turned away, blushing. He felt his cheeks grow slightly hot as well, and averted his gaze to his watch. "It's almost dinner-time, Minerva," Artemis said, breaking the silence. "Would you like to go change into something more comfortable?" She looked at him with a smile. "Yes, I'll do that, Artemis. Thanks." Artemis smiled at her. "Shall I show you to your room?" She nodded. "Right then, follow me." They walked up a staircase and down a corridor, and came to a white door. Artemis opened it, and Minerva stepped in. The 'room' was in reality a massive suite. "Artemis, this is brilliant! Thanks so much!" Minerva beamed. She couldn't seem to stop smiling at him, she mused to herself. Artemis gave her the half smile she found so attractive. "You're most welcome, Minerva. See you in a few minutes."She nodded, still smiling, and he closed the door behind him as he went out. Minerva sank onto the bed. She tried to think about everything Artemis had told her about his inter-dimensional travels, but annoyingly enough, all her brain could think about was Artemis himself. His body, his eyes, his smile.. She shook her head, tying to think straight. Minerva had always been quick, and it didn't take her very long to figure out why she was thinking like this; she'd developed a crush on Artemis. She sighed, got up and headed for the shower.Time for some freshening up! Plus, she had to look good for Artemis...

A/N:Please review..Even flames are welcome.:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter people..Btw, sorry to Zero the Fallen..I just can't seem to write longer chapters!..I did my best,but this is how it turned out. Hope you like it anyway, Zero the Fallen!_(And keep reviewing!) _Well, on with the story._  
_**  
**

**Metamorphosis**

Chapter 3

Artemis walked back to his room, his head spinning. _Her eyes..oh her eyes.._ Artemis thought. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.. Artemis tried to analyze his feelings, to rationalize his thoughts. But he couldn't. _I've fallen for her.._ he realized.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

The next morning, Artemis woke up feeling refreshed. He'd slept well, and was ready to start the day. He dressed quickly, and headed down to breakfast. When he got to the dining room, his parents were already there, and so was Minerva. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast. "So, Artemis, what are you and Minerva planning to do today?" asked his father. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go swimming.. Alright with you, Minerva?"Artemis replied, looking at Minerva. She smiled. "I'd enjoy that very much, thanks, Artemis." "Great," Artemis replied enthusiastically, "shall we go after breakfast?" Minerva nodded. "Yes, Artemis, that's okay with me." After about ten minutes of small talk, Artemis and Minerva had both finished breakfast. They left for their rooms to change.

Artemis was ready within five minutes. He called Minerva's extension on the phone in his room to ask her whether she was ready. When she replied in the affirmative, he walked to her room. She opened the door to his knock, and her face immediately coloured. Artemis wore only a pair of blue swimming trunks; she stared at his muscled torso. When she finally looked back up to his face, he was looking at her quizzically with a slight smile on his tanned face. She blushed even more, gathered the dressing gown she was wearing around her, and quickly shut the door behind her to walk ahead of him. When he caught up with her, she couldn't bear to even look at him; his body was just so darn distracting!

They reached the pool about five minutes later. Artemis dived in immediately, relishing the feel of the cool water. He resurfaced just in time to catch Minerva removing her dressing gown. Artemis's jaw dropped; it was his turn to stare this time. Minerva wore a pink bikini that was far from indecent, but that still didn't leave much to the imagination. Artemis felt his cheeks start to colour, and dived back into the water to hide his growing blush. _God, she's HOT!! _was the thought running through his brain, blocking out every thing else. He resurfaced, needing air, to see Minerva diving in gracefully. When she hadn't resurfaced after half a minute, Artemis began to get worried. "Minerva?" he called. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled underwater. He emerged choking and spluttering to find Minerva laughing her head off. He grinned and said, "I'll get you back for that, Paradizo!" "We'll see about that, Fowl!" Minerva laughed back. Unfortunately for her, she was still laughing too hard to notice the sudden pressure exerted on her legs. She suddenly realized that Artemis was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen, and Minerva was a genius. "Oh-," was all she could say before being pulled into the water, to emerge gasping for breath a few seconds later. She looked a mirthful Artemis in the eye and addressed him with mock anger. "Artemis Fowl, you are a dead man!" They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. They chased each other until Artemis suddenly turned around, meaning to surrender. However, Minerva had been closer than he'd thought, and she bumped into him. He instinctively caught her to keep her from falling, and before he knew it their faces were mere inches apart. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but knew it would not be the right thing to do. So he pulled away, even redder than he'd been before. "I'm sorry, Minerva..I.." Artemis abruptly let go of her hands and smiled weakly. "Maybe we should go change.." he stated awkwardly. Minerva just nodded.

Minerva couldn't believe what had just happened. Artemis had almost kissed her! She soon recovered from her state of shock, though, and soon she and Artemis were chatting as animatedly as before. When he dropped her off at her room, she smiled and said she'd see him in a few minutes. Artemis smiled back, agreed, and headed for his room.

When her door closed behind her, Artemis walked towards his room. He'd definitely fallen for her; no question about it now, after what had so nearly happened. He wondered for a moment about whether she would have responded, but quickly dismissed it due to the sheer improbability of that ever happening. He thought about what they should do next. As he entered his room, he had a brainwave: chess! Butler had once told him that Minerva could give him a run for his money at chess. He wondered if Butler was right; after all, he had been right about Minerva's looks. Artemis chuckled to himself. It didn't take a genius to notice them, though. _Well,_ thought Artemis, relishing a challenge, _chess it is then!_

A/N: Please Review!! (I'll post sooner if you do!) :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Well, here's the chess challenge! Hope it's to your satisfaction, readers. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially RockSunner. Your reviews make me update faster..I swear! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
**

**Metamorphosis**

Chapter 4

Artemis stepped out of the shower and was drying himself off when his phone rang. He answered it. It was Minerva, who called to ask what the plan was for the rest of the morning. Artemis suggested chess, and Minerva accepted enthusiastically. Artemis offered to pick her up from her room in ten minutes, and Minerva agreed. He hung up and began to dress.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Artemis and Minerva entered the games room, and Minerva gasped. It had every conceivable kind of entertainment, including an X-Box, a PS3, a billiards table, a dart board, a table tennis table and loads of board games. "Well, you certainly don't lack entertainment, Artemis," Minerva said dryly. Artemis grinned at her reaction, and led her to the chess board. "Let the challenge begin," he told her. She only smiled in reply, as she chose to use the white pieces. Minerva made her first move. Artemis immediately put into play an attacking strategy. Minerva only smiled, and made another move.

Thirty-seven moves later, Artemis stared in horror at the chess board. He had a pawn, a bishop and a castle still standing, along with his king. There was nothing he could do as Minerva - who still had a queen, two knights, a castle and three pawns - systematically eliminated the rest of his men with her superior forces, until it came to checkmate. Minerva smirked as Artemis threw back his head and groaned. "Alright, Minerva, you won the first game.. would you care for a rematch?" Minerva, still smirking, replied, "Of course, Artemis. It would be a pleasure to give you another thrashing!" Artemis only grinned, as she once again made the first move.

Only twenty-four moves after her first, it was Minerva's turn to stare disbelievingly at the chess board. Artemis had employed a simple yet brilliant strategy; playing like a novice. His approach had bewildered Minerva, as she could never anticipate what he would do next, as she would with a more conventional strategy. And this was the result. Artemis had a queen, both his castles and bishops, one knight and four pawns left on the board, while Minerva had only a bishop and five pawns as well as her king. Artemis made short work of the pawns, and bypassed the bishop to make it checkmate. He chuckled, and Minerva gave him a half angry look before beginning to laugh herself. "That was an interesting strategy you employed there, Artemis!"she laughed. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?" He grinned in reply.

Minerva was about to challenge Artemis to another rematch when Butler entered the room. "Excuse me, both of you, but there is an urgent call for Minerva to take." As Butler handed her a cordless phone, Artemis gave her a questioning look. She shrugged in reply, and spoke into the phone. "Hello?" "Miss Paradizo?" a deep, baritone voice queried. "Yes, that's me..who is this?"Minerva asked tersely. "I am Sergeant Luis Henry, Miss Paradizo. I have..bad news. Your home, the Paradizo Chateau, has been bombed. No-one sustained any critical injuries, but the bombing was definitely an act of terrorism. There was a CD which was left on the lawn with a flag attached to it. It was addressed to you, Miss Paradizo, and is being delivered to you as I speak. Your father and brother are fine, and are staying in a hotel. They asked me to contact you. They also asked us not to take any action, so we won't be interfering unless you ask us to, Miss Paradizo. I'll contact you if there are any developments." the sergeant finished. Halfway through his message, Minerva had a look of terror on her face. When the sergeant hung up, she broke down crying. Artemis was at her side immediately. "What is it, Minerva? What's wrong?" he asked. She could only sob in reply. Artemis turned to Butler. "Butler, get some tissues." The bodyguard nodded, and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Artemis wrapped his arms around Minerva, giving her a comforting hug. Minerva cried on his shoulder, comforted by just being in his strong arms. After a few minutes, her sobbing dwindled into sniffles and Artemis released her. She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Artemis..I'm sorry for breaking down, but I was just so shocked." Artemis smiled. "That's alright, Minerva. Now, what did that caller say?"

Minerva, having calmed down, told Artemis word for word what the police officer had said to her. "They're after the bomb, Artemis! I must destroy the plans!" she finished. Artemis was about to reply when Butler returned to the room, carrying a box of tissues and a package. "Sorry for the delay, Artemis. I was en route to here when the dorrbell rang and I had to answer it. He set the box of tissues down, and handed the package to Minerva. "It's for you," he said, as he left the room. She tore the covering off the package, and a CD fell out. She gasped, and looked over to Artemis. Artemis's face was grim. "Let's see what these terrorists have to say," he said.

A/N:Well, what're you waiting for? REVIEW:p


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (And review!)**  
**

**Metamorphosis**

Chapter 5

Minerva followed Artemis to the computer laboratory that he had equipped with fifteen networked Apple Macintoshes. He disconnected one from the network, and carried it to where Minerva sat, white-faced, on a two-seater sofa in the corner of the room. Artemis inserted the CD into the Macintosh's CD drive. The Macintosh ran a virus scan on the CD, which came up negative. Artemis then opened the only file on the CD, which was an mp3 recording. The media player was initiated, and a man's voice came through the speakers.

"Greetings, Miss Paradizo," the voice began. "We trust that you have taken note of our demonstration. Nobody was hurt because we do not want to have to take drastic measures in this transaction; but rest assured, we will not hesitate to do so should the need for it arise. Let me get to the point. We want the plans of the bomb. Our researchers have concluded that it would be a worthwhile... investment." The voice paused before continuing. "We will not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to get what we want, so I advise you to hand the plans over to us. We will contact you again; without a bomb this time, don't worry." The voice chuckled softly. "Until next time, Miss Paradizo." The recording ended.

Minerva made a decision then and there that she would not allow her invention to be used to harm others. She mentally chided herself for even beginning this project. _What good could come out of it? _she thought miserably. She turned to Artemis. "We have to destroy the research." Artemis nodded slowly. "That should be easy.. right?" He noticed the look of chagrin on Minerva's face and groaned. "Wait. Let me guess. You hid copies of your plans in different bank vaults all over the world. Am I right?" Minerva was startled. "Yes, you are. But how did you know?" Artemis began to grin. "Well, it's quite simple, really. It's what I would have done myself." Despite the gravity of the situation, Minerva began to laugh as well. Their faces sobered after a few seconds, though, as the hugeness of the task ahead of them presented itself. "How many countries have you hidden your research in, Minerva?" Artemis asked. Minerva did a quick mental calculation. "Only six," she said relievedly. Artemis understood her tone of voice perfectly. Having translated the fairy Book, he'd deposited CDs and hard copies of the Book in twenty-seven bank vaults around the world. To have only six copies in vaults was lax by both Artemis and Minerva's usual standards, but neither was complaining, or criticizing. "Well, Minerva," Artemis said, standing up and offering her his hand, "I believe we have packing to do." Minerva accepted his hand with a smile. "Yes, I believe we do. Shall we?" They both felt a tingling upon physical contact, a pleasant sensation. There was definitely attraction between them, they both knew, but neither knew how to proceed. "We shall," replied Artemis as they left the room hand in hand.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Two hours later, Artemis and Minerva stood outside Artemis's parents' room. Their luggage was loaded into the Fowl Bentley, and the Lear jet that Artemis used was being prepared for the flight to London at the airport. All that remained to be done was to say goodbye to Artemis's parents. Artemis knocked on the door, and it was opened by his mother. "Artemis!" she exclaimed, "You look like you're going somewhere." Artemis smiled at his mother before replying, "Mother, Minerva and her family are in a bit of a... _situation_ right now, and I'm going to be helping them out. I can't tell you the details, but it's nothing a couple of teenage genii can't handle!" Artemis ended, chuckling. Minerva laughed as well. Angeline Fowl smiled, albeit worriedly, before summoned her husband. "Timmy! Artemis is off on a trip, honey!" Artemis senior came to the door, and sighed. "Another trip, Artemis?" "No, not exactly, dad. Some _people_ are after some of Minerva's _research._" Artemis stated, clearly indicating by his tone of voice that details could not be given then. "Oh!" Artemis senior exclaimed, enlightened. "Well, good luck then, son." He turned to Minerva, and smiled. "It was wonderful to meet you, Minerva. We hope to see more of you in the future." He turned and winked at his wife, not letting Artemis or Minerva see him winking. Angeline smiled, understanding the wink completely. "Yes, we'd love to see you again once this.._business _has been taken care of." she said sincerely. Minerva smiled gratefully at both of them. "Thanks for everything Mr and Mrs Fowl." "Oh, you're quite welcome, Minerva," Angeline smiled. After a final goodbye, she shut the door on the retreating backs of Minerva and Artemis. _Minerva really is a nice girl.. _she mused, before she began to wonder about what mission her Arty was on this time.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Minerva had reached the Bentley, and after holding the door open for Minerva on one side, Artemis walked to the other and got into the car. Butler, who was accompanying them on their mission, started the engine, and they pulled out of the Fowl driveway. Artemis sat back contentedly, turning to Minerva to begin planning out their next course of action. The mission was underway...

A/N: Well? What do you think? I'd love to know. Please review! (It makes me update faster.. honestly!) :p


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well,I finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long time I took to update..I'm experiencing a bit of writers block! Hopefully I'll recover soon.. :p Also this chapter is kinda short..I figured this would be a good place to end for now..Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. Well, enough stalling.. enjoy the chapter! **  
**

**Metamorphosis**

Chapter 6

Minerva followed Artemis into the cabin of the Lear jet that would carry them to England. It was Artemis's personal aircraft, and he had customized it as he wished. The cabin was furnished with sofas at intervals, all in dark and light blue. The soft carpets that covered every inch of the floor were light blue, and the lighting created a comfortable ambience. Artemis made his way to a sofa which sat in front of a flat panel television. He motioned for her to have a seat next to him, which she did.

As they had already decided on their plans for their arrival in London, they had nothing much to do. There was a moment's silence before Artemis spoke. "Would you like to watch a movie, Minerva?" "Yes, please," Minerva replied. Artemis got up, went to a cupboard, and returned with a pile of DVDs, which he handed to Minerva. She chose _James Bond: Die Another Day_. Artemis grinned, pleased with her choice. He enjoyed James Bond movies because of all the innovative gadgets that the movie featured. He stood up to insert the DVD into the player that sat next to the TV, and sat back down. Minerva turned to him and exclaimed, "I always like to watch James Bond movies because of the cool gadgets that are always featured in them." Artemis's jaw dropped. "That's exactly why I watch them as well!" he replied. Minerva smiled shyly at him. "Something else we have in common.." she said softly. Artemis nodded his head slowly in agreement. _It's amazing how much we have in common.. _he couldn't help thinking. He suddenly realised that Minerva's eyes were still on him.

_His eyes.. _,she thought dreamily, _his eyes! _ She couldn't tear her gaze away from his blue orbs, which were now staring right back into hers.

Artemis couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her eyes; it was as if some unseen force was pulling them closer together. All he knew was that he couldn't resist any longer.

He leaned slowly into her, and she met him half way. Their lips brushed together gently, and they closed their eyes, reveling in the perfection of the moment. However, Artemis suddenly pulled away, blushing. "I'm sorry, Minerva. That wasn't.. _proper_ of me. I.." He was silenced by Minerva's finger on his lips. Startled, he looked up at her. "Don't be sorry, Artemis. I enjoyed it.." It was Minerva's turn to blush, and she looked away from him. A slow smile spread over Artemis's face, as the implications of her statement hit home. He gave himself no more time for thought, as he gently cupped Minerva's chin in his hand, raising her face so that she stared once more into his eyes. Without a word, in perfect harmony, their lips met in another kiss, more passionate this time, as the tension between them that had been building since Minerva's arrival at Fowl Manor was slowly released.

The kiss was longer this time, and it was about twenty seconds before they broke apart. They stared into one another's eyes, and just as they were about to kiss again, they became conscious of the sound of gunfire. Artemis and Minerva looked around in alarm, only to remember that the forgotten James Bond movie was still playing, from which the sounds of gunfire were emanating. Artemis turned to Minerva. "Shall we get back to watching, then?" Minerva nodded, smiling, and before she knew what she was doing she lay back against him, her head on Artemis's shoulder, as his arm encircled her protectively. They watched the movie, but neither could concentrate on it. The feeling of physical contact with each other was just too distracting! The thought of a relationship was exciting to them both, but that topic couldn't be discussed just yet; both of them needed to regain their inner equilibrium. But, as they lay together on a sofa in a plane thirty thousand feet up in the air, neither of them could think of anywhere in the universe that they would rather be.

A/N:Well?Whaddya think? Review, please.. It means so much to know that people are reading.. Also, it makes me update faster :)


End file.
